


hoping you will stay

by lorandarkbeast



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorandarkbeast/pseuds/lorandarkbeast
Summary: he's lovestruck, shot with a harpoon





	hoping you will stay

**Author's Note:**

> mc is kept vague and i used they/them pronouns for them

Asra does his best to keep himself from staring as his partner wanders through the marketplace and fails miserably. He stumbles over his own feet trying to keep up with them like he’s a lovesick fool.

Asra is a fool, and he’s in love.  
  
He halts in front of a stall, it’s decorated with a number of necklaces and other types of jewelry. His eyes wander back to them before his focus shifts back to the jewelry, trying to decide which one would look best on them.  
A chuckle interrupts his thoughts, and his looks up to see the vendor smiling at him. She’s a lovely lady, adorned in navy blue robes and silver bangles decorating her wrists. “Anything I could help you with?” she asks him.

“Yes, actually,” Asra nods his head in their direction, “I’m trying to find something for my partner over there. I was thinking an emerald or a sapphire would look best on them.”

The vendor’s eyes light up. “Excellent taste!” Her ringed fingers wander over the table to a gold bangle with an emerald encrusted into it surrounded by smaller ones. She picks it up and presents it to the magician. “Something like this? If not, I have a matching one with sapphires.” She points to a similar bangle; it’s silver and decorated with blue gems.  
He examines the two bangles. They’re both gorgeous, but neither of them seem good enough for them; they deserve the best, after all. He examines the table again. “A ring, maybe?”

The shopkeeper gives him a knowing smirk. “Of course I do! Here, I’ll be sure to help you find the perfect one for your partner.

 

Soft sunlight comes through the windows as Asra examines the shop. It’s a quiet morning, and the cool air is certain to get warmer as the day progresses. He watches his apprentice fiddle with some jars of elixir before his gaze shifts to the shop door. He has to distract himself somehow.

He’s cruel to himself, to be around the one who he dearly loves, but to be unable to have the admiration and adoration reciprocated like it was before. Of course, there’s nothing he can do about it, lest he wants them to reverse to their blank, comatose state. They’re so close, yet so far; like a delicate wisp of smoke that would disappear if he reaches his hand out to capture some of it.

A melodious voice snaps him out of his thoughts, it’s his apprentice’s. “Master,” they say. His apprentice is placing some coins into a small pouch and proceeds to stick them in their pocket. “I’m heading to the market. We’re low on supplies.” They turn to face Asra. “Is there anything you need?”

The magician has to resist the urge to reach out and pull them tight against his chest. The sunlight blankets their body in a golden shine, and they seem to glow in the light. He shakes his head. “I’m alright, thank you. Say hello to the baker for me if you see him.”

His apprentice gives him a toothy smile, “Of course!” They head towards the door and wave a hand at him. “I’ll be back soon.”

The door clicks shut, and Asra knows he’s alone.

He wants them back, he really does, but he’d rather be the one hurt.

 

His apprentice’s lips are like sweet honey against his own; it’s intoxicating, and he can’t get enough of it. He’s gentle with them, like always, with one hand cupping the sides of their face and the other nestled at the small of their back. He wants to lose himself in them and forget about all his troubles.

At first, the pair were just sitting side by side in their now shared bed; now, they’re settled in Asra’s lap, trying to close any space between them and Asra.

Asra has waited so long, _too_ long, to be wrapped around them like this. He thinks—no, he _knows_ he would lose it he loses them again. He wouldn’t be able to handle it. He loves them too much.

Their hand reaches up to stroke through his white locks and he nearly purrs at the sensation. His apprentice pulls away for a breath before locking their lips with Asra’s once more. This time, however, the kiss is more passionate, _hungrier_ , and Asra isn’t complaining. Their hands drop to wrap around his neck and one of his hands grab their hair. Even when sitting in his lap, Asra is still taller than them. He gives himself more control of the kiss by tilting their head back.

His tongue presses against their lips, asking for permission. Asra nearly loses himself when they comply, and his tongue collides with theirs. He pulls away, gasping for breath. Asra forgot how lovely they looked with flushed cheeks.

He presses his lips to the corner of their mouth and whisper, “I adore you,” before diving back in. After all this time, he thinks he can indulge himself a little.

**Author's Note:**

> haha i've never written anything for the arcana before.
> 
> s/o to my friend phoebe for helping me with grammar mistakes!!
> 
> i got the title and summary from [jinx](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I17pbWC8v9E%22) by dnce. i love them a LOT.


End file.
